frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginger
Ginger was Peter Vincent's assistant for his stage magic show Fright Night. She's also Peter's girlfriend; they share an acerbic love/hate relationship. She has a fiery temper and a foul mouth, and doesn't take Peter's arrogant bossiness lying down. History Ginger is a Vegas showgirl; she costars in Peter Vincent's magic show Fright Night. Her part of the performance apparently has her as the damsel in distress who is turned into a vampire. We first meet her during a dress rehearsal; she is shown laying on a bed with sexy female vampires crawling over her when Peter appears. She lifts off the bed, appearing to float, and Peter motions with his hands, sending sparks and a puff of smoke towards her. The trick hasn't gone according to Peter's intention, and in irritation he halts the rehearsal, stating that she's supposed to be on fire. The pyrotechnics engineer complains that she keeps moving the squib, and Ginger angrily protests that she does not, but that they almost burnt her hair extensions last time. Peter storms offstage until the special effects crew can get their act together. While Ginger is getting out of the harness that makes it look like she's floating, Peter calls back to her, telling her to bring some reporter upstairs to his penthouse. The reporter is really Charley Brewster in disguise, sneaking his way into meeting with Peter. She brings him up as asked and shows him some of Peter's vast collection of supernatural paraphernalia, then leads him in to meet Peter. Peter tries to command her to pour him a drink, and she tells him to get it himself and walks off, the two of them trading insults and swear words. After a few minutes, Peter calls her back, visibly agitated. He tells her to get Charley out of his sight. Charley tries to argue further, but Peter isn't having it and gets angry. Ginger can see that Peter is greatly upset by whatever it was Charley had tried to ask him about, and she gently pulls Charley away, telling him it's time to go. Later after the evening's performance, she's shown coming out of Peter's bedroom in a bathrobe. She goes to where he is brooding by the window and lights herself a cigarette, trying to make pleasant conversation about the show. Peter grumpily insults her performance on stage, so she flips him off and makes a snide comment about his performance in the bedroom. She then leaves back to the bedroom all smug. A bit later, Peter has some guests, Charley from earlier and Charley's girlfriend Amy. Ginger, meanwhile, has settled into their bed with a pint of Ben&Jerry's and her favourite Spanish soap opera. The phone rings, and a minute later Peter calls that they have a delivery, asking her to get the door. She protests, but he yells back that she's TiVo'ing the program and calls her a lazy cow. Annoyed, she gets up and goes to get the door, flipping Peter off and waving at Charley on her way. Unfortunately for Ginger, it wasn't really a delivery man - it was a vampire tricking his way into an invitation, Ed Lee, one of Jerry's vampire progeny. He was there looking for Charley and Amy, Peter's guests, but that didn't mean Ginger was safe. The moment the elevator door opened, Ed was on her, tearing her throat out before she could even scream, and leaving her dead on the floor of the elevator. Quotes *"No no, don't touch anything. He's PMSing today. Sensitive little girl." *"And that? That's Pete's honorary degree from LVSU... but he got it off the internet." *"Midori yourself, douchebag." *"I have something for you, look: Peter off You were early again, in the bedroom!" *"I ''will ''fuck myself! ''Someone's ''gotta do it" *"Hi Doll. (Waving to Charley Brewster)" Background Information and Notes Very little background information is given about Ginger. She is Colombian. She and Peter seem to know each other very well and care for each other despite their frequent bickering and biting insults. Photos GingerYogurt.jpg| GingerThong.jpg| GingerCheeks.jpg| GingerDead.jpg|